El Armario del Conserje
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Syaoran se dio cuenta muy tarde. Literalmente. Ya era más de la una de la madrugada cuando notó que Sakura estaba más ebria que una cuba.


**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: post-manga/anime. En realidad no importa.**

* * *

**EL ARMARIO DEL CONSERJE**

_Capítulo Único_

Syaoran debía haberlo sabido. Más si su compañero de clase era Ryo Tarashi.

En serio, debió haberlo visto venir.

Todo había comenzado con la genial idea de terminar a tiempo los preparativos del café cosplay que montaría la clase para el festival cultural. Sus compañeros de salón habían gestionado un permiso para pasar la noche en la escuela, así no perderían tiempo y adelantarían el stand y los trajes de hombres y mujeres, así como la decoración y un montón de cosas más. Syaoran pensó que, si Tomoyo fuera su compañera, los trajes ya estarían listos desde el momento en que la palabra 'cosplay' se pronunció.

Pero Tomoyo era de otra clase.

Lástima.

Porque estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y hacía de todo en su casa, Syaoran se encontraba a punto de terminar su traje y otras tantas cosas que le tocaban. De hecho, había pensado en no ir, pero Yamazaki había hablado algo sobre la camaradería en su oído. En realidad, lo de la camaradería a Syaoran le valía un reverendo pepino, pero Yamazaki había utilizado inteligentemente el argumento 'Sakura' para hacerlo asistir.

—Sakura va a venir. Se sentirá sola si no la acompañas —y ¡bingo!, Yamazaki había dado con su punto débil y había ido allí, a cuidar que su novia no se sintiera 'sola'.

Y un carajo que se sentía sola. El que se sentía solo era él.

Sakura estaba rodeada de chicas, muchas chicas, que le preguntaban intimidades o cosas importantes que involucraban el verdadero tema de conversación allí: el festival cultural. Las intimidades, por otra parte, eran todas en relación a su noviazgo con él. Por alguna razón, a las mujeres les daba morbo saber qué clase de novio era él y qué hacían juntos cuando nadie los veía. ¿Por qué? No entendía. Syaoran sabía únicamente que se había vuelto ridículamente popular con las mujeres cuando había vuelto de Hong Kong. Como si les hubieran cambiado el chip o algo. Eso no había pasado la primera vez que llegó a Tomoeda.

—Es porque te has puesto muy atractivo —había dicho Sakura en una ocasión, orgullosa, al parecer, de tener un novio guapo.

—También porque eres extranjero —había aportado Tomoyo—. Y porque tienes cara de 'chico malo'. A las chicas nos gustan los chicos malos.

Supuso entonces Syaoran que ser un 'chico malo' involucraba ignorar a otras mujeres por pensar sólo en su novia, por la cual, para empezar, había regresado desde su país natal. Eso era lo que tenía qué hacer.

Pero regresemos al presente. El tema del chico malo le producía repelús a nuestro protagonista.

Como se mencionaba anteriormente, en las líneas iniciales y con gran misterio, Syaoran debía haberlo sabido.

Ryo era un pervertido total. No había otra. Por esa razón, seguramente, no tenía novia. Y qué bueno, porque pobre mujer. Bien, Ryo también era de los chicos 'aparentemente' más experimentados de la clase. Así que cualquier idiota debería haber intuido que planeaba algo desde que él había sido quien había propuesto la idea de trasnochar en la escuela y había rogado por el permiso en la dirección hasta el cansancio.

Y lo que planeaba Ryo era emborracharlos a todos. Nada más ni nada menos. Aunque claro, su plan bien podría tener segundas, terceras y hasta cuartas intenciones.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde. Literalmente. Ya era más de la una de la madrugada cuando lo notó.

Como él había terminado su traje para las once de la noche, decidió que bien podría aprovechar el momento de distracción y dormir un poco en el piso de arriba. Después de todo, su solitaria novia no estaba tan solitaria. Cuando despertó de su siesta furtiva, escuchó muchas risas provenientes del piso inferior, sin duda alguna de sus compañeros, y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, donde estaban trabajando todos, supuso. Seguro que alguien había hecho una payasada y por eso el alboroto.

El problema fue que al abrir la puerta encontró que había muchas personas haciendo payasadas, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente graciosa como para causar semejante estado de enajenación. Fue cuando Syaoran vio que en la mesa del profesor había una enorme fuente de ponche.

No había habido ponche cuando él se había retirado a dormir.

Como el ponche le había dado muy mala espina, Syaoran fue directo a echarle un vistazo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando lo olió. Incluso a distancia, apestaba a licor barato.

Podía deducirse fácilmente que Ryo había puesto primero un poco y, cuando habían comenzado a 'alegrarse' todos los presentes, vació el resto. Podría ser que incluso alguien más hubiera contribuido con el plan. Ryo siempre tenía secuaces. Quién sabría qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos. Ellos no estaban en el aula.

Oh. Oh. Sakura.

Echando un vistazo a la habitación medio llena, Syaoran se dio cuenta de que su novia no estaba por allí, lo cual era un alivio parcial, pero no lo suficiente como para que bajara la guardia. Lo próximo que hizo fue ir en su busca a aulas contiguas y luego al patio, pero nada. Comenzaba a preocuparse y pensó cuál era el único lugar que no había revisado y en el que su novia podría estar. Después de todo, ella era muy miedosa.

Li se dirigió a los baños del segundo piso a toda pastilla, que eran los más cercanos a su salón de clases, y el alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando vio a Sakura abandonarlos. Estaba sola, por fin.

—Eh, Sakura.

La visión que tuvo Syaoran de su quinceañera novia no fue la ideal. Es decir, era la ideal en otro tipo de lugar y con otro tipo de ambiente, pero no en el de los pasillos de la solitaria secundaria iluminados artificialmente y con el pánico de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo.

Sakura, porque todo debe decirse, había ido al baño con el motivo de humedecerse la cara, y las finas gotitas que caían de su rostro y sus cabellos eran fieles pruebas de ello. También su vestido podía atestiguarlo y su fino cuello. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la vista ligeramente desenfocada y la boca medio abierta: también tenía un tirante mal colocado.

—Syaoran. Qué bueno que te encuentro. Llevaba todo este tiempo buscándote.

Las palabras, en otro contexto, hubieran sonado totalmente inocentes, pero con la repentina voz ronca de Sakura y su intento de subirse el tirante del vestido sin éxito, habían cobrado un nuevo sentido. Uno muy diferente a lo que quería expresar.

Una sensación extraña revolvió las entrañas de Li, pero él la ignoró con éxito. Aunque sabía que no sería así por mucho tiempo.

—Yo también te estaba buscando.

—¿De verdad? —de repente parecía muy ilusionada.

—Eh, sí. Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que vayamos por tus cosas?

—¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a ir a alguna parte?

—A tu casa.

—¿A mí casa? ¿Por qué no a la tuya?

Hacerle preguntas a Sakura después de ese breve diálogo sobre si había tomado ponche, era ya innecesario. Sakura no eran tan estúpida como para preguntar lo evidente en una situación crítica, a menos que no estuviera lúcida. Y en ese momento no estaba para nada lúcida.

Ese bastardo de Ryo se las pagaría después.

—Porque es muy tarde, ven, vamos por tus cosas.

Sakura pareció brincar de gusto hacia él y se agarro fuertemente a su brazo derecho, restregando la mejilla en su hombro.

—Estás tan cálido, Syaoran.

—Sí. Gracias, supongo.

—Yo también me siento muy cálida el día de hoy.

Oh, mierda. La sensación.

—Puede ser que te esté dando calentura.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí. Ahora dime, ¿tus cosas están en el aula o en tu casillero?

—En el casillero. No, en el aula. No, no. ¿En mi mochila? ¿Dónde dejé mi mochila?

Dándose una palmada mental en el rostro, Syaoran desistió.

—Bien, mañana pasaré a buscarlos.

Deshicieron el camino hasta las escaleras y, al llegar al segundo piso, Syaoran tuvo la agudeza visual de ver una sombra acercándose a ellos. Por el largo de la proyección, parecía pertenecer a un adulto, pero no podía estar seguro. Además, no pensaba quedarse allí para averiguarlo.

El profesor Inari había dicho que iría a echarles un vistazo y si era él, estarían en problemas. Sakura por estar borracha y él por sostenerla. Seguro pensarían que trataba de aprovecharse de ella.

Así que Li hizo lo que toda persona sensata haría en un momento como ese: se escondió donde primero pudo, abrazado a su novia, y resultó que ese lugar era el armario del conserje. Un sitio minúsculo y cliché para ese tipo de situaciones. Por lo menos no se le estaban clavando palos de escoba en las costillas ni en el trasero. Pero, de cualquier manera, quería que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara.

Esperó a que los pasos se fueran, pero se estaban demorando demasiado, y él seguía sin saber si eran de una adulto o no; además, Sakura comenzaba a ponerse habladora. Le tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra la sostenía por la cintura.

—Shh, por favor.

Sakura no parecía entenderle. De hecho, parecía haber mutado en una especie de gato, porque estaba ronroneando y lamiendo sus dedos con deliberada lentitud.

Lamiendo.

Maldición, otra vez aquella sensación en sus entrañas.

—Para, por favor —rogó Li, liberando su boca, a lo que Sakura respondió con un suave 'ah' que le puso la piel de gallina.

Viendo su efecto en Li, Sakura repitió en sonido.

—Ah.

Mierda. Eso era malo.

Doble mierda. La situación estaba llegando a tal extremo de dificultad que comenzaba a maldecir al por mayor.

—Sakura, por favor. Quédate en silencio un minuto.

Ella asintió, aunque no pareció entender.

—Mmmh...

Algo incómoda por el poco espacio, la chica retiró las manos del pecho de Syaoran y les encontró un lugar más cómodo: su cuella. De hecho, su cuello era tan cómodo que también escondió la cara en él.

Lo que no escondió fue su lengua.

Oh.

Dios.

Mío.

—Sakura. Sakura —rogó Li en un susurro estrangulado. Eso pareció darle más ánimos a la chica, que fue del cuello a su oreja parándose de puntitas. Sus dedos, mientras tanto, jugaban con el cabello de su nuca.

Por.

Amor.

A.

Todo.

Lo.

Bueno.

Y.

Puro.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Li separó todo lo que pudo a Sakura de su cuerpo. Al ser ese lugar un armario de escobas, pues no fue mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

—Déjalo ya. Tú no quieres esto —gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura estaba borracha. Sobria jamás se le hubiera insinuado de semejante manera. Ella era tan pura, tan inocente. Tan virginal. Aunque llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, nunca habían tenido contacto de ese tipo. Todo habían sido besos, abrazos y tomarse de las manos. Por lo que no existía posibilidad alguna de que una Sakura lúcida estuviera intentando ser desflorada en un vil armario de conserje. Ni ella se lo merecía ni él lo quería así.

—Tú... tú no me quieres, ¿no es así, Syaoran? —gimoteó ella.

A Syaoran se le olvidó en ese instante que se escuchaban pasos afuera, que estaban en una habitación de cincuenta centímetros por cincuenta centímetros y que debían quedarse en silencio o sino los encontrarían.

— Esto es chantaje emocional.

—Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Rina. No me quieres —lloró ella.

Oh, con que Rina le estaba metiendo ideas extrañas a Sakura. Bueno, ya se las vería con él después.

—Por supuesto que te quiero. Desde cuarto de primaria.

—No, no. Tú no me 'quieres'.

Y allí estaba el meollo del asunto. Sakura no estaba utilizando 'querer' con una acepción sentimental, sino a otra más... más básica.

¡Esa Rina!

—No vamos a tener esta conversación aquí.

—¿Entonces cuando? —recriminó su novia muy dolida.

—Si quieres seguir hablando de esto mañana por la mañana lo haremos, pero no antes.

—Lo que pasa es que no me quieres.

Otra vez con eso.

—Ya te dije que sí te...

—Demuéstramelo.

A estas alturas de la narración, es preciso recordar que Syaoran Li es un hombre adolescente de quince años, cuya edad se caracteriza por cambios hormonales que se manifiestan en la voz y en... las sábanas todas las mañanas. Que Sakura es una jovencita muy bonita y que, ya que estaba tan dispuesta...

—A la mierda —maldijo, porque ahora sí la situación le superaba. Y, perdiendo el control de sí mismo, tomó a Sakura por las mejillas y la besó con todo lo que tenía, sin temor a las consecuencias. Ella, por otro lado, estaba gustosa de recibir tal frenesí.

La de cosas que provocaba el alcohol.

Para su gracia (o desgracia), cuando estaban en un momento crítico en la que decidían si tenían mucha ropa puesta o siempre no, la puerta del armario se abrió.

Lo bueno de todo eso era que las amigas de Sakura ya no preguntarían por los detalles morbosos de su relación.

Lo malo era que ya los sabían, porque los habían visto con sus propios ojos.

* * *

**Pensé mucho, ¿con cuál de todos los shots que escribí deseaba estrenarme en esta sección? Fue una decisión muy difícil, la verdad. Pensé que ninguno funcionaría y temía que me ignoraran cruelmente (y yo que pienso volver aquí… mucho), pero al final me decidí por este y aunque me ignoren cruelmente, pues da igual… no es como que no vaya a seguir publicando… qué extraña soy.**

**Con esto quiero decir que: hola, soy Kristall Blauw, una escritora mexicana, cuyo nombre real no es Cristal ni nada que se le parezca. Escribo, normalmente, cosas inútiles como y soy muy vaga para actualizar long fics, así que me estoy haciendo el firme propósito de ya no publicar ningún long fic (a menos que esté finiquitado en mis notas). He visto que el fandom, para tener tantos años desde que nació, tiene mucha vidilla (he estado en camposantos de fandoms) y quise aportar mis típicas inutilidades a este bonito rincón de fanfiction.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
